moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirth Blackwood
I don't think that you have any right to command me, nor my men. Your claim to superiority depends on the use you've made of your time and experience and from what I can see, you've made some poor decisions along the way. Now go away, I've got things to do." - Pirth Blackwood =Description= ---- =History= ---- Youth =Personality= ---- For all her shortcomings, Pirth is a rather down to earth person. She sees the world around her for what it is, but with a sense of humor that some find either inappropriate or charming. She's a terrible flirt and has a rough, often cynical sense of humor. She has a big heart and warmth, though will be the first person to protest the opposite - stating she has a cold black heart and a reputation to upkeep. Her open heart has dubbed her the house 'counselor' as she might give some of the most hypocritical, though useful, advice. She enjoys seeing people laugh and smile, often the first to try and elicit either out of a new companion or an old one that's feeling blue. Despite being a delightful rascal she takes her work incredibly seriously, knowing when it's time to speak in full sentences rather than make comments on someone's poor choice in fashion. Some business and professional contacts are blissfully unaware of the rebel underneath and she prefers to keep it that way. Not being taken seriously in a professional setting is one of her biggest pet peeves. Beliefs Quirks RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:House of RavenshieldCategory:Argent Crusade Mersillon Castellano: Pirth's formerly soon-to-be husband who is now Missing in Action (to her at least), best friend and partner in crime. Their relationship grew as they found each other to be kindred spirits, though initially their feelings for one another had to be kept in secret. After a long dramatic whirlwind, the pair were finally able to be open about their relationship and feelings, making their status more 'official', though the two normally weren't ones to settle down. Formerly her Vice-Admiral in the Marine unit of the House of Ravenshield, Mersillon used to lead the Ranger unit, but the pair still consider him Vice-Admiral at heart with the perks of staying in her cabin instead of his own on voyages. The pair lived together in Redridge with her younger brother and had many adopted animal-children that filled their household. He was her rock and love of her life, the two seeming to be attached at the hip majority of the time. Once engaged, Mersillon's absence since his disappearance has left Pirth heartbroken and caused her to swear off love for good. Aurious Hightower: The pair met at a tavern in the Dwarven District of Stormwind while being introduced to the House of Ravenshield, though she was not a part of the house at the time. At first an unlikely friend for Pirth, Aurious had become somewhat of a father figure for the woman (particularly after the death of her own father.) He was her confident and she often looked to him for guidance on matters she would normally not discuss with other company. He was to give her away at her wedding as a stand-in for her now late father, but as the engagement both fell apart and Aurious was executed he is nothing but another happy memory to her. She missed him dearly. Dilan Ravenshield: Once Pirth's commander in the Argent Crusade, the two had a falling out over personal and diplomatic differences. She left his command during the Draenor campaign, but was later pardoned by him for her desertion. He was also the one who gifted her The Black Sheep, initially her main ship in the Naval unit of House Ravenshield. Shi'jan: Now Pirth's main contact point with the Horde she is the leader of the Silver Suns, a unit of the Argent Crusade, however the two met months prior to their initial creation outside of Old Dalaran. Shi'jan assisted Pirth and House Ravenshield during a mission in Arathi Highlands regarding the trolls there, then the two became fast friends. Pirth asked Shi'jan look after her sister Gertrude, who in her current undead state needs more care that Pirth can afford her. Shi'jan accepted happily and Pirth feels forever in her debt. Artwork of PirthCategory:Human File:Zam191 zpsc20a76ba.png|Portrait of Pirth (art by Oxane) File:Wiscm.png|Sketch of Pirth in Action (art by Mister Bad Guy) File:Matrikas.jpg|Portrait of Pirth (art by Matrikas) c32de267-9718-429a-9b28-caec2446c5c5_zpsf80db229.png|The two lovers (and his umbrella) xm7mkz.jpg|An accurate depiction of Pirth's youth. zombetty.jpg|art by Zombetty